This is a multi-center double-blind, randomized, controlled trial comparing the growth, tolerance, safety, and visual acuity of premature infants fed one of three premature formulas. The hypothesis is that preterm infants fed the study formula will have 1) visual acuity better than the control formula, 2) visual acuity comparable to breast fed term infants, 3) growth comparable to formula control group, and 4) red blood cell phosphatidyl ethanolamine Docosahexaenoic Acid and Arachidonic Acid weight % greater than the formula group. This study has been completed.